


Pillow Fort

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Claire comes home to find the light out and Jamie has built a fort of pillows and blankets and they have a movie night.





	

Today was definitely not my day. There was a huge accident nearby and they had all been escorted to our A&E, and it was just my luck that I was the only general physician on staff. By the end of the day my feet were killing me, it was like daggers going through my feet with every step. This morning was beautiful so I had decided to walk to work, but now it was just like any other day in Scotland. It just so happened that I had also forgotten my umbrella that day and I was soaked and freezing by the time I reached my front door. I would have called Jamie to pick me up but my phone had died early on. I don't know why because I didn't have a moment to myself to use it.

  
When I came inside I discovered that all the lights were off and I worried that the power had gone out. I wouldn't be surprised after the day i'd had. In my quest to find the light switch I tripped over my rather large husband and fell into a massive pile of cushions and blankets.

  
“Jamie?! What the hell is-”

  
“Sassenach! Ye ruined it!” I was abruptly cut off by the complaining of my husband.

  
“Ruined what?” I asked confused as to what I could have possibly done now.

  
“The fort!” He took a breath before continuing, calming himself. “I wanted to make a wee fortress for us to watch a movie because I figured ye’d had a long day when you didn't text me. I just wanted to make ye feel better.”

  
He was right. I usually texted him to check in or just to say that I missed him, but I was so busy I hadn't had a single break.

  
“Oh Jamie. Why don't you set it back up while I shower. I'm freezing.” I replied, touched by his gesture.

  
“Aye, i'll be here.”

  
***   
It took a while before the water finally warmed me, it felt as though the cold rain water had seeped into the very marrow of my bones.

  
When I came back down the stairs Jamie was waiting with a hot cup of apple cider and the blanket he had given me on our anniversary. The pillows were all set up again, with blankets acting as a roof. The entrance was facing towards the TV which was lit up with a movie I didn't recognize.

  
I took the mug gratefully, the heat of it restoring the heat of the water that no longer encased me.

  
I put out my hand and he took it. “Shall we?”

  
And with that we were safely inside the fort, my head resting on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around me. All of the troubles had faded away as I melted into him. How did I get so lucky? 


End file.
